Evil Ninja Attack? Episode 6
SCREECH! Nuzamaki90) Huh! Who's there? Wolfgang) Me! Nuzamaki90) Me? Never knew there was a Me here... Wolfgang) Wolfgang! Nuzamaki90) So what are you up to? Wolfgang) Going to see my Mommy and Daddy... Nuzamaki90) Nah, let them sleep. Wolfgang) Why? Nuzamaki90) Because I'm up... we don't need them to be awake right now. Wolfgang) NO! I want to go see them! Nuzamaki90) Wolfgang... Don't you think it's okay to sleep in? ''' '''Wolfgang) NO! Nuzamaki90) I sleep in... Wolfgang) Well, Mommy and Daddy don't sleep in! They're always up at 5 in the morning! Nuzamaki90) and what time is it now? Wolfgang) 7 in the morning. Nuzamaki90) You know you can say " a.m ", instead of " in the morning ", right? Wolfgang) No... Nuzamaki90) Do you know how to tell time? Wolfgang) No... Nuzamaki90) Have you ever gone to school? Wolfgang) What's school? Nuzamaki90) One of the most life wasting things you'll do! Wolfgang) Sounds fun! ( Walks over to Nuzamaki90, but stops half way ) Wolfgang) AHH! HOB... ( Interruption ) Nuzamaki90) Bye friends! Wolfgang) I was going to say, HOB... ( Interruption ) Nuzamaki90) Nothing! Don't say that word! Wolfgang) Fine... They're creepy alien freaks! ( Airzel wakes up ) Airzel) I'm no alien! Wolfgang) I know... You're a ugly one... Airzel) No, I'm a human! Wolfgang) Don't you mean an ugly human? Airzel) Hello? I'm a good looking king! Wolfgang) King of the aliens? Airzel) No, the king of my fellow teammates! Wolfgang) Did you say teammates or dream mates? Airzel) Nuza, is this brat Wolf's son? Nuzamaki90) Yeah... Wolfgang) O_O Uncle Nuza called me a brat! He must be a rat! They love my mat... just they're too... ( Interruption ) Crimson) Wolf will not be happy if hears this... Nuzamaki90) Yeah, Wolf hates bullying. Airzel) Then why does his son act like that? Wolfgang) Because I'm 4! Airzel) You surely don't talk like a 4 year old... Wolfgang) Fine, my birthday is in 3 months! ( Serenity's room door opens ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! ( Runs into her room ) Serenity) Looks like I didn't have to call him in... ( Shuts the door ) Nuzamaki90) Looks like he got himself into trouble. Crimson) Yeah. Airzel) I hope so! ( In Serenity's room ) Wolfgang) Where's Daddy? Serenity) He went to work... but, Wolfgang! Why were you acting like that? Wolfgang) Because I hate them! Serenity) If you hate them, then don't talk to them when you have something mean to say. You're lucky Wolf... I mean Daddy isn't here right now, he'd be really mad right now. Wolfgang) Why would he be mad? Serenity) Because... he hates bullying ( In head, we need to work on that... same with his listening... ) Wolfgang) How does daddy act? Serenity) Ugh... He's a respectful, well mannered, stubborn, calm, and lovable guy... Wolfgang) Okay... Serenity) Was that to take me off topic? Wolfgang) Yes and it worked =P Serenity) Anyways... you better go tell everyone, sorry... Wolfgang) Okay... ( Serenity's door opens and Wolfgang walks out ) Wolfgang) I'm sorry... Nuzamaki90) Good... Airzel) You proved something to us, though. Wolfgang) What? Airzel) Not saying, you're too young... Wolfgang) Why is there people wearing all black outside? Nuzamaki90) I don't see anybody. Airzel) Me either. Crimson) Where? Ninja 1) The Evil Ninjas are here, we protect all good people! ( Grabs Wolfgang by his neck ) Ninja 2) Cute kid... Ninja 3) Yep... Ninja 4) Ninjas RULE! Ninja 5) Ninjas > Humans Ninja 6) Ninja 5, you're right. Ninja 7) At least were not going to go Wild Fire on you guys! Airzel) So they're evil, but they're good... umm, WEIRD NINJAS!Next Episode How would you grade this episode? A B C D F What do you think about the ninjas...? I ♥ Ninjas Weird Ninjas Does that mean monkeys can take the world over? I Hate Ninjas! Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Wolfgang Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Serenity